Umbrella
by Lonely Loony
Summary: Uma renomada modelo se apaixona por Peyton. Ele resiste, sabendo que isso vai acabar mal, mas quando o passado insiste em atormentá-lo, Peyton percebe que esse encontro não pode ter sido mero acaso.
1. Capítulo 01

**Só uma pequena nota se alguém for ler essa maluquice: Peyton baseado sempre no eterno e único, Liam Neeson. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 01 –<p>

Peyton Westlake checava o cronômetro. Mais meia hora. Já havia comprado tudo o que precisava, pelo menos para seu gato. Há muito que não sentia prazer nem ao menos em comer. Viver era apenas algo inevitável, apesar de suicídio já lhe haver passado pela cabeça incontáveis vezes. Na verdade, a cada segundo.

Mas ele ainda contava com vinte e seis minutos para fingir que era alguém comum, como todos os cidadãos naquela tarde ensolarada de sábado.

Ele olhava para todos, com seus rostos comuns, suas vidas comuns e medíocres, por mais incomuns que pudessem ser... e os invejava. Daria qualquer coisa (se ainda possuísse algo) para ter sua vida de volta.

Tudo por um milagre.

Algo duro se chocando contra sua cabeça o fez despertar para a realidade. Ele viu uma garota de fones de ouvido, parecendo maluca, correndo esbaforida atrás de um cachorro minúsculo, esbarrando em todos com seu guarda-chuva rosa.

Então foi isso o que bateu em sua cabeça. Um guarda-chuva.

O cachorro corria alegremente para longe de sua dona e em direção ao fluxo intenso de carros. Ela gritava "Piper! Piper! Volte aqui! Piper!"

Deste jeito, os dois morreriam antes que o cronômetro de Peyton atingisse a marca dos quinze minutos. E só restavam alguns segundos para o fato.

Ele sabia o que fazer. Largou toda a comida de gato que carregava e se jogou no meio da rua, na esperança de salvar a garota, o cachorro e o guarda-chuva. Ela já estava com Piper no colo, abraçando o cachorro de olhos fechados e agachada, no momento em que uma caminhonete vinha buzinando, o motorista provavelmente irado e rápido demais para dar tempo de parar.

Peyton pulou em cima dos dois como um ninja vindo do espaço e os três saíram rolando violentamente pelo asfalto e para longe do tráfego. O cachorro uivava, a garota se ralava e Peyton se preocupava com sua pele sintética, tudo isso em questão de segundos enquanto os três rolavam em direção ao acostamento.

O guarda-chuva jazia no chão, imprestável. A caminhonete o destruíra e fora embora sem que o motorista sequer olhasse para trás.

Em questão de minutos uma multidão se aglomerou em volta dos três, impedindo que Peyton se desvencilhasse e desaparecesse como o fantasma inimigo do crime que era.

E só faltavam dez minutos.

- _Vocês estão bem? Meu Deus, ela está viva? - _Indagavam os curiosos.

A garota segurou o braço de Peyton e o pressionou como se não houvesse a amanhã.

Então, ele olhou nos olhos dela. E sem saber por quê, percebeu que a conhecia de algum lugar. Ele a conhecia de algum passado distante...

- _Leve-me daqui... - _ela sussurou entre dentes – _Logo esse lugar vai estar cheio de repórteres._

- Não há nada para ver aqui! – Peyton gritou, autoritário, pegando a garota no colo e levando-a para longe dos olhares curiosos. – Ela está bem, foram só alguns arranhões.

- Você consegue andar? – ele perguntou, solícito, apesar de saber que agora, cada segundo contava em seu cronômetro...

- Sim obrigada... – ela disse, se colocando no chão. – Eu só estou preocupada com Piper. Vou levá-lo ao veterinário. Nós lhe devemos a vida. Qual seu nome?

Ela estava flertando com ele, e mesmo toda ralada ainda era exoticamente linda. Pálida, com aqueles cabelos loiros platinados e os olhos azul-piscina... Bem, definitivamente não era mulher para ele.

- Eu tenho muitos nomes, mas isso não importa. Fico feliz que esteja bem. Agora vá para casa, senhorita, sua família deve estar preocupada.

Ela sorriu, amável.

- Eu não tenho família. Piper é meu único amigo e agora, você. Meu nome é Jenny, Jenny Parker. Vamos tomar um café?

_Cinco minutos. Nem pensar._

_- _Jenny, eu sinto muito, mas estou sem tempo. Até um dia.

E ele foi se afastando, mas Jenny gritou a plenos pulmões:

- _Espere!_

Ele voltou, pois ela _realmente_ parecia desesperada. Nunca nenhuma garota o havia desejado assim tanto para um café. Se ela soubesse que seu rosto derreteria logo logo...

- Espere, por favor! Fique com meu telefone, pelo menos para conversarmos. Se não quer me dizer seu nome, tudo bem, eu respeito. Mas ligue-me, por favor. Eu... preciso vê-lo novamente, a todo custo. Não sei por quê, mas sinto que há algo que preciso lhe falar. E lhe peço que não divulgue meu número privado ou nome verdadeiro por aí. Só estou lhe contando isso porque sinto que você é confiável.

Peyton pegou o cartão e acariciou a cabeça do cachorro, para demonstrar um gesto de boa-vontade. Ele sabia que jamais ligaria. Mas sentiu afeição pela garota, afinal.

Ele ia jogar o cartão fora... Mas o nome que leu nele fez seu coração acelerar e a pele sintética quase queimou antes dos minutos finais.

**Jenny Rooker**

**555-5677**

Só podia ser ela... Jenny!

"_Eu não tenho família. Piper é meu único amigo e agora, você. Meu nome é Jenny, Jenny Parker."_

Então o que aconteceu com Angela, a mulher por quem ele suspirara durante os últimos oito anos? Então Jenny estava usando outro nome, para fugir da maldição que seu pai deixara... Maldito Peter Rooker...

E o rosto de Jenny... A pele realmente funcionou. Se ao menos o disquete não tivesse sido destruído!

Mas agora era tarde. E ele tinha uma decisão a tomar, enquanto andava em direção ao buraco de esgoto mais próximo para ir a seu laboratório.

E passou por uma banca de revista, abarrotada de fotos de Jenny. O rosto de Jenny, os cabelos sedosos, o corpo que as garotas da época se matavam para possuir...

E aquele rosto. O rosto que ele não permitiu que seu pai, Peter Rooker, destruísse.

Jenny, agora uma modelo viva da perfeição.

Ele só queria saber o que aconteceu com Angela. Por que Jenny estava sozinha. Será que sua vida era vazia como a dele, sendo suas vidas dois extremos?

Seriam só telefonemas inocentes. Ela nem precisaria saber seu nome. Ela nunca nem soube quem ele era.

A decisão estava tomada.


	2. Capítulo 02

Capítulo 02 –

O telefone tocou ao mesmo tempo em que o cheiro de biscoitos invadia o apartamento.

Jenny agarrou o fone ansiosa. Quase ninguém sabia seu número privado em Nova Iorque. Ela atendeu, esperançosa e rezando para que não fosse ninguém da Vogue de novo...

- Jenny. – A voz misteriosa do outro lado soou antes que ela pudesse articular qualquer som – Sou eu, o estranho de ontem. Não quero assustá-la sendo direto demais, mas preciso falar com você...

Mesmo sendo direto, ele soava hesitante, pensava Jenny.

- Sim, claro – ela concordou, a despeito de si mesma e todo sermão que recebera quando criança sobre não dar conversa a estranhos. – Mas onde, quando? E mais. Eu nem sei o seu nome. Você me salvou, mas como saber se é confiável?

- Sei que isso não vai ajudar, mas meu nome é Peyton. Peyton Westlake. Eu fui amigo de sua mãe, Angela.

Jenny derrubou o fone no chão, em choque. Aquele nome ajudava, e _muito_... Então por isso ela sentia conhecê-lo desde aquele momento em que seus olhares se cruzaram! Ela ficou a fitar o espaço até que Piper começou a pular em sua perna, tirando-a do transe. Então, Jenny viu o telefone no chão e se recompôs.

- Jenny! Jenny! Você está aí?

- Desculpe. – ela disse, tentando parecer o mais normal possível – Meu cachorro derrubou um vaso e eu me assustei. Pode vir à minha residência, _Peyton_, posso chamá-lo de Peyton, certo? Bem, anote o endereço...

* * *

><p>Peyton chegou ao condomínio luxuoso e ostensivo. Estava realmente impressionado. Jenny estava se virando bem.<p>

Ela abriu a porta e estava mais radiante que nunca, mesmo sem toda a maquiagem e edição que ele sabia ser usadas nas revistas. O cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo e ela vestia uma blusa e um short, simples assim. O fato de estar de meia lhe conferia um aspecto ainda mais delicado.

- O que está fazendo? – ela riu – Não fique parado aí fora, entre!

Peyton estava muito sem-graça e preocupado. E só lhe restavam sessenta minutos.

- Sente-se aqui, no sofá. Eu preparei biscoitos.

A sala era bem espaçosa. Os sofás e as cortinas eram imaculadamente brancos e havia uma estante com muitos livros, mais do que alguém jamais seria capaz de ler. Ele vasculhou e reparou que os livros eram em sua maioria, romances. Peyton nem percebeu que Piper urinava feliz em seus sapatos.

- Piper! Ficou louco? – Jenny apareceu exasperada, segurando uma bandeja – Saia daí! Seu ingrato! Mil perdões, Peyton! Ele não gosta de estranhos, por isso se comporta mal. É claro que ele nem tem noção de que você nos salvou...

Peyton sorria afável e pegou a bandeja de biscoitos da mão de Jenny para ajudá-la, dizendo:

- Não se preocupe com isso. Aqui é o Santuário de vocês. Eu sei que estou invadindo.

Ela segurou as mãos de Peyton, que estava apoiando os lados da bandeja e com o espanto, quase a derrubou.

- Peyton, não é nenhuma invasão. Vamos, sente-se.

Os dois se sentaram e Jenny pegou um biscoito apenas para ficar brincando com ele e tomar coragem para perguntar:

- Então. Sobre o que é que você queria falar comigo?

Ela ainda segurava as mãos dele e isso lhe atrapalhava o raciocínio, anuviando-lhe a mente. Estar tão perto assim de uma garota por quem se sentia atraído e seu perfume era tão doce e inebriante...

_Não!_ Ele não tinha tempo a perder, e Jenny era especial, muito especial. Não era assim que ele devia pensar nela. Ele segurou suas mãos com mais firmeza e finalmente conseguiu articular:

- Queria saber sobre sua mãe, Angela. O que houve com ela? Achei que vocês estivessem juntas.

Jenny sorriu, olhando para o chão, como se lembranças a tomassem.

- Infelizmente, Peyton, ela morreu de câncer há alguns meses. Ela era tudo o que eu tinha, e eu estava cuidando dela graças ao meu sucesso na carreira de modelo. Todos começaram a elogiar minha beleza quando nos mudamos para a Califórnia, principalmente meu rosto. Eles ficaram impressionados com minha pele. Mas não se preocupe. Ela não sofreu, nunca, pelo menos enquanto fomos só nós duas vivendo juntas.

Peyton estava com os olhos marejados. Até que ouviu um apito.

Olhou em volta e caiu em si. O cronômetro. A pele sintética.

- Meu Deus! – ele se levantou desesperado, soltando as mãos da garota abruptamente e assustando o cachorro, que começou a latir alto – Preciso ir! Até outro dia!

E Peyton foi até a porta, mas esta estava trancada, para seu desespero. Ele olhou para Jenny implorando, e ela o olhava com os olhos azuis, impassíveis.

- Se você sair daqui agora, não haverá próxima vez, não é, Peyton?

A pele sintética começou a borbulhar, a derreter. Peyton começou a tentar quebrar a porta. Jenny percebeu que ele conseguiria e se pôs na frente, racionalizando com ele:

- Não vá! Minha mãe me contou sobre você! Você nos salvou do monstro que era meu pai, e graças ao seu sacrifício, eu nunca precisei ter uma vida difícil como a sua! Só uso o que tenho a meu favor inclusive em gratidão ao que você fez por mim, por nós, sacrificando anos de pesquisa que nunca mais conseguiu recuperar!

A pele de Peyton, tanto das mãos quanto do rosto eram agora um líquido nojento borbulhando no chão. Ele olhava para Jenny intrigado e indignado. Se ela queria ver, que visse. Nunca foi muito de fazer drama.

É, ela não teve como esconder o choque. O músculo exposto, o rosto sem lábios que davam à face um aspecto de caveira... Sua mãe jamais o descrevera como grostesco o que de fato, ele era. Mas ele não era só isso. Ela precisava se recompor e rápido.

_"Peyton, você não precisa se esconder de mim...", _ela tentou dizer. Mas não saía nenhum som.

Ele abriu a porta e saiu, e Jenny sabia que não o veria de novo.


	3. Capítulo 03

Capítulo 03 –

O porteiro anunciou que o Sr. Westlake estava subindo a uma surpresa Jenny Parker. Ela abriu a porta, agindo o mais naturalmente possível. Piper não notou a tensão no ar, nem tinha ideia do ocorrido no dia anterior.

- Peyton, eu... Eu não sei o que dizer. – Começou Jenny, sem saber o que fazer com as mãos. – Me perdoe pelo modo como agi ontem. Francamente, não esperava vê-lo novamente.

Ele sorriu, com aquele rosto artificial que parecia tão seu... E lhe entregou rosas vermelhas. Em vez de estar bravo, ele lhe trazia um presente.

- Eu é que devo me desculpar. Quebrei sua porta, e ainda a assustei. Se me permite a ousadia, Jenny... Não gostaria de perder o contato com a filha de Angela.

Ela colocou as rosas na mesinha de centro, um pouco irritada e sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá.

- Realmente... Queria que você viesse me ver apenas por mim, e não pelo fato de eu ser filha de minha mãe...

- Entendo. Não pense que não é um prazer vê-la. Eu nunca pensei que algum dia fosse reencontrar algum membro de sua família ou que sua mãe fosse se lembrar de mim...

- Sim. Ela falou muito de você. Espere um pouco.

Jenny se levantou e se dirigiu à estante de livros que Peyton analisara da primeira vez em que lá estivera. De lá, ela tirou uma caixa decorada com adesivos e a depositou no colo dele.

- Abra.

E ele o fez. A caixa continha vários recortes de jornais sobre o tal herói Darkman, pesquisas científicas sobre o desenvolvimento de pele sintética...

- Sua mãe colecionou isso durante todos esses anos?

- Sim. Ela disse que se algum dia eu o encontrasse, eu deveria entregar-lhe essa caixa, inclusive porque contém as matérias sobre as pesquisas, que talvez pudessem ajudar você.

- Meu Deus... E quando sua mãe lhe contou isso?

- Ela estava doente e sabia que morreria... Me contou tudo, e eu jurei que iria encontrá-lo assim que ela morresse e ajudá-lo a concretizar sua pesquisa, pelo menos com o dinheiro. Cancelei todos os meus compromissos e vim para Nova Iorque. E no maior golpe de sorte, você salvou a mim e à Piper. Eu estava aqui há dois dias. Evito vir para cá, sabe, más lembranças e imprensa... Mas acho que por causa do meu cabelo, ninguém me reconheceu. Ademais, acho que fico mesmo melhor loira.

- É, combina com você. Mas voltando ao assunto, Jenny, eu não quero seu dinheiro, mas fico grato pela oferta. Levanto fundos à minha maneira.

- Imagino. Mas tirar grana de bandido pode lhe trazer mais problemas do que ficar preso à uma garota e um cachorro...

Peyton riu da perspicácia de Jenny.

- Eu sou mais cauteloso agora.

O cronômetro começou a apitar. Peyton se levantou imediatamente.

- Não vá. Ao menos, não por minha causa. – disse Jenny, se levantando ao mesmo tempo e segurando-lhe a mão com firmeza.

- Dê-me um tempo, Jenny... Para você e para mim...

Ela chegou o rosto bem perto do dele, e sussurrou em seus lábios:

- Eu ainda vou ajudá-lo, Peyton. Como você me ajudou.

E o beijou, um beijo delicado porém exigente e ele sentiu algo explodir dentro dele como uma mini bomba-atômica.

* * *

><p>Peyton tentava dormir, mas parecia que seus sentidos haviam se aguçado ainda mais. Ele ouvia seu gato andando pelo laboratório com suas patinhas acolchoadas. Ouvia gotas pingando ao longe.<p>

E que absurdo... Seu corpo estava todo dormente, quase como se estivesse sendo congelado.

Ele se levantou, perturbado. Resolveu que pesquisaria mais sobre pele, acariciaria seu gato, leria um livro... A lembrança de quando a Dra. Thorne implantou nele um dispositivo só para lhe causar dor lhe veio à mente.

E então, ele pensou em Jenny e se distraiu, batendo o joelho contra um gabinete.

A sensação de dor o inundou, como se lhe invadisse a alma.

Peyton não entendeu, e não sabia se gritava, chorava, destruía tudo em sua euforia... Mas ele finalmente estava _sentindo_ de novo!

Ele pensou que se isso era possível, nada o faria desistir de suas pesquisas. Talvez ele realmente devesse se aliar à Jenny e revolucionar a Ciência com a descoberta de um tipo de pele que poderia ajudar pessoas como ele! E é claro que ela também seria reconhecida.

Não tinha erro. Ele ligaria para Jenny imediatamente.

Jenny atendeu o telefone às duas da manhã, com Peyton balbuciando empolgado. Ele nem se dera conta do horário. Ela esfregava os olhos, bocejava e confusa, olhava para o relógio.

Ela dormiu com um sorriso no rosto, seu subconsciente sabendo que as palavras de Peyton, que ela não estava entendendo devido ao sono, eram boas notícias.


	4. Capítulo 04

Capítulo 4 –

Não era costumeiro para Peyton estar em um McDonald's, mas Jenny insistira... E lá estavam eles, novamente conversando. Ela, como sempre, radiante. Ele, apenas um homem comum com uma garota acima de seus padrões, segurando-lhe as mãos como se ele fosse fugir.

- Peyton, pare de olhar a droga do relógio... Eu queria conversar com você... E ontem você me ligou às duas da manhã, eu dormi no meio da conversa.

- Eu percebi – ele riu, debochado. – Estou tão feliz, Jenny! Tê-la encontrado foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu! Não dá pra acreditar, você aperta tanto minhas mãos que chega a doer!

Jenny estava encabulada, corada e soltou as mãos de Peyton se desculpando.

- Não, não, você não entende! – ele voltou a agarrar as mãos da garota, eufórico – Eu normalmente não sentia isso, não sentia _nada!_ É como se sei lá, você houvesse dado uma guinada na minha vida! Um milagre atrás do outro!

Que sorriso lindo ele tinha. E como os olhos azuis dele, tão profundos, brilhavam... O coração de Jenny acelerou...

- Peyton... Eu... _Eu estou apaixonada por você._

Peyton parou de falar abruptamente, soltando as mãos da garota, espantado. O que ela acabara de dizer...?

- Jenny. Esse que você está vendo não sou eu.

- É sim! – ela disse veemente, se arqueando um pouco para alcançá-lo no outro extremo da mesa de duas cadeiras – É você, e ninguém mais! Não é uma máscara de pele sintética o que eu quero, é você, Peyton, o homem!

Peyton suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos falsos. Não era à toa que as prateleiras da estante da garota estavam cheias de romances. Ela já devia ter devorado todos.

- Jenny... O que você ama não é "o homem", e sim a ideia. Você é uma garota nova e cheia de sonhos, fico lisonjeado, mas infelizmente não será possível. Gostaria que continuássemos nosso relacionamento, mas não desta forma. Espero que possa entender.

Foi um discurso tão cheio de finalidade que Jenny nem sabia que argumentos usar para convencê-lo do contrário. Mas ela estava decidida e quando Jenny Parker se decidia, ninguém a fazia desistir!

- Tudo bem, Peyton. Prefiro tê-lo na minha vida nas condições que você estabelecer a perdê-lo. Mas eu também tenho exigências e se tenho que me submeter às suas, você também deve aceitar as minhas.

Ela era mesmo uma garota tenaz, ele pensava, sorrindo.

- Quais são suas exigências?

- Na verdade é só uma. Quero ajudá-lo no seu projeto financeiramente. Amealhei um patrimônio considerável e não tenho família nem pretendo ter. É minha chance de ser útil a alguém que considero muito importante. Não lhe dou escolha. Se você não aceitar minha oferta, partirá meu coração ainda mais.

Peyton ficou tocado. A garota lhe dava, a cada segundo, demonstrações gratuitas de afeto. E ele não tinha nada a oferecer.

- Jenny... Se tudo o que posso fazer por você é aceitar, minha resposta é "sim".

- Quanto tempo você ainda tem? – perguntou Jenny, para mudar de assunto e fingir indiferença.

- Quarenta minutos.

- Ótimo, é tempo o suficiente! Leve-me para conhecer seu laboratório.

Peyton quase engasgou com o _Cheddar McMelt_ que não estava mastigando.

- Sabe que não posso levá-la até lá, não sabe?

Jenny focou em Peyton seu olhar azul piscina e piscou, com aqueles cílios tão perfeitos que até pareciam postiços e disse:

- Você não confia em mim? Não quer que eu faça parte da sua vida por completo?

E fez beicinho com seus lábios avermelhados.

Peyton suspirou, hesitante.

Ah, ela pensou... Isso _nunca_ falhava...

* * *

><p>Os dois foram pelos subterrâneos do metrô, com Jenny se impressionando com tudo, mas disfarçando, silenciosa. Quando Peyton subiu num pequeno trem de carga e a ajudou a fazer o mesmo e o veículo começou a se mover, ela não conseguiu conter uma exclamação.<p>

O trem sempre tocava a gravação _"Seja bem-vindo, Dr. Westlake!"_ e Jenny, não estando preparada, levou um susto, o que fez com que Peyton risse. Ele começou a digitar os comandos enquanto a gravação falava sobre os sistemas, e as atualizações do dia. Tudo era incrível e novo para Jenny.

O computador saudou o Dr. Westlake e Jenny começou a explorar o local.

- Cuidado, Jenny... – disse Peyton, um pouco consternado. – É tudo muito frágil.

- Não sou criança, Peyton. Não vou tocar em nada.

Era um local até aconchegante, apesar de parecer uma fábrica abandonada cheia de parafernálias, as quais ela não sabia para que serviam.

Mas a principal era um vaso enorme de vidro, cheio de uma espécie de líquido pegajoso.

Peyton aproximou-se de Jenny pelas costas.

- É isso, não é? – ela perguntou, sentindo a presença do outro.

- Sim. É a pele sintética.

- Como funciona? Mostre-me.

Peyton selecionou uma foto sua e colocou dentro de um _scanner._ Ele digitou alguns comandos e uma imagem de seu rosto foi criada no computador. O sistema anunciou que estava iniciando o _scan_ digital da fotografia e gerou uma imagem holográfica tridimensional.

- Incrível! – exclamou Jenny.

O vaso com o líquido viscoso começou a borbulhar e emitir ondas de eletricidade. Quando o processo terminou, Peyton se aproximou do objeto e retirou lá de dentro uma máscara viscosa.

O rosto dele.

- Uau! Isso é _muito_ legal. – disse Jenny, que agora realmente parecia uma criança. – Posso tocar?

Peyton riu.

- Venha cá. – Ele deu a ela o microscópio – Olhe. Vê as células?

- Que legal. – Ela disse, olhando. - Bem, o cientista aqui é você. Não sei o que eu deveria ver.

- O problema é que há um padrão correto para se organizar as células e eu não sei qual é. Por isso a pele nunca passa dos noventa e nove minutos. Talvez essa amostra fosse a correta, mas você me distraiu e eu não marquei, logo não saberei mais – ele disse, sorrindo, e como ficava bonito quando o fazia.

Jenny não entendeu nada do que ele estava falando, mas o beijou, num ímpeto. Ele, pêgo de surpresa, nem teve como evitar. E o pior foi o que ele sentiu, como se impulsos elétricos percorressem todo seu corpo. Naquele momento, realmente parecia que ele precisava dela, era dela, aquilo era o certo...

Até que seu cronômetro começou a apitar.

- Vá embora agora, Jenny! – ele se afastou e se virou para o lado.

- Não! Eu quero ver!

- Você não acha que já viu o suficiente? – ele disse, tirando a máscara, que já não resistia mais ao tempo.

- É, Peyton... – Jenny disse. – Parece que essa também foi um fracasso. Você não soube organizar as células. Mas juntos vamos conseguir, certo?

Jenny sabia que se Peyton tivesse lábios naquele momento, teria sorrido, ou até rido, e como ficaria bonito se o fizesse... Era o primeiro sinal de aceitação.

- Jenny... Você é tão difícil. Não temos nenhum futuro! E se as pesquisas não derem em nada? Que vida posso lhe dar?

- Não seja idiota! Eu já sou bonita o suficiente para nós dois, Peyton. Ao menos, deixe-me tentar. Dê uma chance a nós.

Ela merecia crédito, pois correu para os braços dele para provar que estava falando sério. Peyton realmente já amava aquela garota, seu coração, sua alma e seu ser já estavam tomados por ela. Mas ele ainda não tinha certeza de algo, mesmo enquanto seus braços a envolviam.

Ele iria vencer a barreira dos noventa e nove minutos e fazer essa pele durar até cem anos. Nem que fosse a última coisa no mundo.


	5. Capítulo 05

Capítulo 05 –

Sempre da mesma forma. Fazia dois meses e já estava chateando Jenny. Sempre havia tanto que ela queria dizer, mas os malditos "noventa e nove minutos" nunca permitiam!

E outro assunto delicado... Ele raramente a tocava, e quando o fazia, era por iniciativa _dela_. Ainda assim, apenas para beijos furtivos e rápidos, como se tudo fosse muito proibido e perigoso.

Jenny chegava em casa e chorava. Não sabia se as pesquisas de Peyton estavam evoluindo, ele não falava muito sobre o assunto (talvez para não chateá-la ainda mais devido a falta de resultados), mas ela sabia que o progresso era provavelmente quase nulo. Muitas vezes, quando eles se viam, ele parecia infeliz e frustrado.

Mas hoje ela conversaria com ele sobre isso, sobre tudo! Sobre as pesquisas, sobre evitá-la... E sobre aqueles _malditos _noventa e nove minutos!

Ela penteou os cabelos louro platinados até eles brilharem mais que a lua e se olhou orgulhosa no espelho. Tudo bem, ninguém precisava saber que era tingido... _Bem, Peyton já sabia_, ela pensou, suspirando. Escolheu em seu extenso guarda-roupa um vestido de alta costura próprio para a noite, na altura dos joelhos e com pregas e um sapato dos seus favoritos, Manolo Blahnik. Se admirou no espelho novamente. É... Se não conseguisse impressionar um homem com um figurino daqueles, nada daria certo. Completou com um perfume Chanel e foi encontrá-lo.

* * *

><p>Peyton chegou ao <em>Chez Paris<em> com meia hora de atraso. Jenny já havia tomado um quarto de uma garrafa de vinho e estava meio tonta.

- Você está atrasado. – ela disse, se recompondo, enquanto ele sentava.

- Desculpe. Eu tive problemas com o projeto e não podia largar no meio. Não quis deixá-la esperando. – ele disse, segurando-lhe as mãos ternamente.

Toda a mágoa e insatisfação de Jenny se dissolveram com aquele gesto. Ela sentiu foi uma imensa raiva por sua falta de controle emocional.

- Eu sei que não tenho podido lhe dar atenção... – ele disse, terno – Mas não pense que o problema é com você. Eu ando muito ocupado e estressado com a pesquisa e tem mais, fico triste porque o trabalho não está evoluindo como deveria e seu investimento não está valendo a pena...

- Peyton! – ela o interrompeu – Peyton, meu amor, só faz dois meses. Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo. Eu não espero que você vá encontrar uma solução milagrosa. Sei que essas coisas levam tempo...

E por falar em tempo, Peyton agora tinha exatamente quarenta e cinco minutos.

- Peyton, se você olhar para esse _maldito_ relógio mais uma vez, eu faço um escândalo, juro que faço. – Jenny disse irada, mas com a voz mais contida que conseguiu articular.

- E o que quer que eu faça? – disse Peyton, com mais raiva ainda. – Ande por aí como um monstro? Você me exibiria com orgulho, não é? Quem sabe assim eu não conseguiria angariar mais fundos para a minha pesquisa?

- Você é um idiota.

O garçom apareceu em boa hora para interromper a discussão, ou não tão em boa hora assim. Ele não percebeu nada, e começou a falar:

- Perdão, Srta. Parker, mas a lagosta vai atrasar um pouco. Tivemos um pequeno problema na cozinha, pedimos que esperem apenas quinze minutos a mais. Devido a esse inconveniente, a refeição é por nossa conta.

Jenny estava abrindo a boca para agradecer, mas Peyton se levantou, enfurecido:

- Quinze minutos! _Quinze minutos!_ Esse deveria ser o melhor restaurante de Nova Iorque, não é, Jenny? - e Peyton atirou a garrafa de vinho contra a parede mais próxima, quase atingindo um casal tão estarrecido quanto Jenny e o garçom.

- Peyton, vamos embora. Você está fazendo uma cena!

Ela nem precisava pedir. Peyton já estava saindo e Jenny o seguiu em direção a uma noite ventosa e agitada.

Peyton sentiu-se ainda mais frustrado. Tinha certeza de que não teria mais ataques de fúria quando sensibilidade retornasse. Bem, ao menos eles não eram mais tão frequentes...

Ao abrir a porta do restaurante, Jenny começou a gritar, trazendo-o de volta à realidade:

- Seu idiota! Por que fez isso?

- Jenny, não quero brigar. Mas acho que devemos acabar por aqui!

As pernas de Jenny ficaram bambas. Não, ela não queria terminar. Só queria conversar. Só queria esclarecer algumas coisas...

- Espere, Peyton – ela disse, segurando-lhe o braço para que ele não fosse embora – Não precisa acabar assim.

Ele se esquivou e olhou para ela, um olhar duro, e disse:

- _Vai_ acabar assim! Nós dois somos _muito _diferentes! Não só na aparência, mas em mundos, em _tudo_!

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas podemos superar isso, podemos...

- Não Jenny, essa farsa _acabou!_ Você é uma garota frívola e superficial e eu jamais deveria ter me envolvido com alguém assim! Se eu não estivesse tão sozinho e tivesse escolha, com certeza isso não teria acontecido!

O lábio inferior de Jenny tremeu e ela sentiu algo dento dela morrer com aquelas palavras. Ah, e o ódio, o amargo na língua... As lágrimas que queriam jorrar em torrentes, a vontade de berrar e implorar para que ele retirasse o que disse...

Mas não! Jenny Parker _nunca_ se humilhava! Ela o faria se arrepender!

- _Vá para o inferno, Peyton Westlake! _– Ela gritou, correndo para longe dele, sem conseguir evitar que as lágrimas escapassem, para sua mortificação. – _Vá para o inferno!_

Ao mesmo tempo em que Jenny proferia suas maldições, ela podia ouvir alguém gritando seu nome ao longe. Mas o zumbido em seus ouvidos era muito alto e ela não enxergava nada... Ela só ouviu uma buzina, viu luzes tão fortes que pareciam até as de holofotes, antes que seu corpo se chocasse violentamente contra algo e não sentiu mais nada.

- Jenny! Jenny! – Peyton gritava com toda a força que podia, mas Jenny não podia ouvi-lo mais, pois agora jazia deitada no meio da rua, atropelada por uma caminhonete, talvez a mesma da qual fora salva há dois meses atrás.

E Peyton se sentiu mesmo no inferno.


	6. Capítulo 06

Capítulo 06 –

Peyton estava um lixo, "_literalmente"_, pensava ele. As mãos, o rosto... A pele só duraria mais quarenta e cinco minutos, mas ele estava esperando Jenny sair da sala de cirurgia há mais de dez horas. E segundo os médicos, seu estado era grave.

Peyton colocou as mãos deformadas no rosto e chorou copiosamente, enquanto todos no hospital passavam e olhavam para ele com medo e pena. Crianças apontavam, os pais as puxavam para longe, assustados... As enfermeiras cochichavam... Ele estava a par de tudo isso, mas nada o afetava. Ele se sentia tão anestesiado quanto estivera antes de conhecer Jenny. Seu coração só clamava e doía por ela.

_Deus, as coisas que ele disse..._

Pela primeira vez, ele rezou. Rezou para qualquer coisa, qualquer entidade, para que sua namorada, sua parceira, não morresse. A culpa era dele. Ele a amava e precisava de seu perdão.

- _Senhor Peyton Westlake?_

A voz era fria e profissional. Ele olhou para cima com os olhos marejados e se deparou com um homem alto e moreno, vestido de azul-celeste, com o crachá ostentando _"Dr. Wesley"_.

Peyton se levantou imediatamente.

- E então, doutor? – ele disse, e o médico pôde notar o desespero em sua voz.

- Tudo correu bem, Sr. Westlake. O quadro de Jenny é estável. Mas infelizmente, há más notícias.

- _Más notícias?_

- Sim, Sr. Westlake. Ela está inconsciente e não posso prever se, ou quando, ela voltará. Mas Jenny está saudável, nenhum órgão foi lesado... Se a mantivermos viva e cuidarmos bem dela, quando ela vier a acordar, poderá voltar a ter uma vida normal.

- Posso vê-la?

- Sim, é claro. Mas observe sempre os horários do quadro de visitas. Não se esqueça de conversar bastante com ela, mantém a mente ativa.

O médico não parecia nem um pouco impressionado ou incomodado com a aparência de Peyton. Isso o fazia pensar... _"Será que eu já poderia estar levando uma vida relativamente normal há tanto tempo assim e nem percebi?" _Mas havia o outro lado, também... O homem era um médico. Estava acostumado a casos bizarros.

Dr. Wesley o levou até o quarto de Jenny, que estava deitada numa cama de ferro. O quarto estava bem iluminado e a televisão estava ligada no filme favorito de Peyton "_De Volta para o Futuro"._ Bem, talvez fosse um bom sinal.

Mas que visão... O rosto tão perfeito de Jenny estava coberto de hematomas roxos, verdes, amarelos... Parecia até uma obra de arte anarquista. A perna direita da garota estava enclausurada num gesso branco e presa num ferro que a mantinha alta. Os dois braços de Jenny também estavam engessados.

- Oh, Jenny... Minha pobre e doce Jenny... – ele disse, acariciando levemente as franjas loiras da garota com as mãos deformadas.

Se ele tivesse lábios, beijaria os lábios cortados de Jenny. Mas ele só os tocou, também de leve, e prometeu, antes de ir embora:

_- Custe o que custar, eu vou encontrar a resposta enquanto você dorme. Esteja comigo, Jenny._

* * *

><p>Peyton acordou sobressaltado, na cadeira ao lado da cama de Jenny, com uma voz que ele não conhecia soando no ar.<p>

- E também trouxe algumas flores para você, Srta. Parker.

Peyton olhou e era um homem, de mais ou menos quarenta anos, colocando flores dentro de um vaso em cima de uma mesinha ao lado da cama.

- O que é isso? – disse Peyton, alerta. – Quem é o senhor?

- _Eu? –_ o homem parecia ter muita classe. Estava até de terno e gravata, carregando uma pasta... Parecia ter saído de uma tela de cinema, um verdadeiro George Clooney. – O senhor é que me deve satisfações, pois Jenny _nunca_ me falou que estava em nenhum relacionamento, e ela conhece a política da família! Eu cuido dos negócios, sou seu advogado particular! E agora, _quem_ é o senhor?

Peyton respirou fundo, aliviado sem saber por quê.

- Sou Peyton Westlake. Estou em um relacionamento sério com Jenny e ela está financiando minhas pesquisas. Sou um cientista.

- Aaaah, sim! – disse o advogado, se sentando numa cadeira em frente a Peyton – Então você é só mais um sanguessuga, interessado em dinheiro, fama e poder.

- Sim, estou mesmo. Mas não sou sanguessuga. Eu e Jenny estamos juntos nessa.

O advogado sorriu, parecendo satisfeito. Estendeu a mão para que Peyton a apertasse e disse:

- Meu nome é Bill Carter. Já estou sabendo do seu caso, Sr. Westlake. É por isso mesmo que estou aqui. Preciso que o senhor assine alguns documentos. – Carter dizia isso abrindo sua grande pasta de couro.

- Sr. Carter, não estou entendendo...

- Sr. Westlake, vamos fazer assim... Eu falo, o senhor executa. Sem perguntas. Só estou seguindo as ordens da Jenny. Se quer explicações, vou lhe dar as básicas: quando contratou meus serviços, a Srta. Parker me incumbiu de que lhe passasse todos os seus bens caso algo viesse a acontecer a ela. E isso inclui ficar em coma e não haver possibilidade de acordar. As condições eram que o senhor utilizasse esses fundos para a sua pesquisa e apenas isso. Mas não se exceda, por favor. Caso ela volte, apesar de ser modelo, ela vai precisar comer. Eu sugiro que o senhor não invista tudo na cura contra o câncer, e sim, administre boa parte caso ela venha a acordar.

Peyton não gostou nem um pouco da arrogância daquele empoadinho. Teve vontade de tirar a pele artificial e rugir para ele como um animal. _"Aposto que Jenny riria"_, ele pensou. Mas tudo o que Carter dissera foi surreal e de extrema importância. Jenny deixou _tudo _para ele. É claro que ele não queimaria todos os bens dela em pesquisas!

- Sr. Carter, agradeço a sua boa vontade. Irei assinar os documentos. E mesmo sabendo que não lhe devo satisfação, com certeza administrarei muito bem o patrimônio de minha namorada.

Algo pareceu incomodar e irritar Carter.

- Ah, mas o senhor me deve satisfações _sim,_ Sr. Westlake. Pois se fizer Jenny ir à bancarrota por sua imprevidência ou ganância, eu o perseguirei até o fim do mundo e o farei pagar por tê-la feito sofrer.

O cronômetro começou a apitar.

- Não seja mau perdedor, Sr. Carter. Se Jenny não pudesse confiar em mim, não confiaria. Você é só o advogado dela, não se exceda. Ou eu o mando para o fim do mundo assim que nós dois concluirmos os negócios.

A pele de Peyton começou a borbulhar e a ter reações químicas.

- _Mas que diabos...?_

- É a minha eterna luta contra o câncer, Sr. Carter. Esse câncer que eu chamo de _sociedade_. – ele disse, jogando o rosto de pele falsa que derretia no chão. Carter olhava horrorizado para ele. – O que o senhor vê? Vê o que quer ver. Agora perdeu a fala, não é? Vamos assinar os papéis?

* * *

><p>Peyton passou dois exaustivos anos pesquisando. Publicou sua pesquisa nos jornais e chamou a atenção de cientistas famosos. Seu laboratório, escuro e sombrio, passou a ser num lugar comum, claro e com uma equipe de profissionais que ele mesmo escolheu.<p>

Enquanto isso, Jenny dormia...

* * *

><p>Jenny sonhou que estava num balanço, vestida de branco e rodeada por flores. Sua mãe estava com ela, e ria, uma risada musical.<p>

- Filha, você não deve mais ficar aqui... – ela disse, encostando o rosto em sua bochecha.

Jenny sentiu seus lábios formigarem.

* * *

><p>Peyton encostava de leve seus lábios nos lábios de Jenny. <em>Dois anos.<em> Será que ela não acordaria mais?

- Jenny... – ele disse, tocando as mãos da garota. – Eu consegui, Jenny! Queria _tanto_ que você estivesse aqui! A cada dia, queria que você estivesse aqui! Era algo tão simples, Jenny, tão simples!

De repente, os olhos azuis se abriram.

- Jenny! – Peyton gritou.

- Peyton...? Onde estou...? Você estava gritando, atirou a garrafa naquele casal!

Peyton teve vergonha ao imaginar que essas eram as últimas lembranças de sua namorada.

- E me chamou de frívola! _Não toque em mim!_

- Espere, espere, Jenny! Você não sabe, não se lembra? Você sofreu um acidente, está no hospital!

_- Hospital?_

- Jenny, passaram-se dois anos... Você dormiu durante dois anos... Oh, meu amor... – ele a abraçava, apertado.

- Meu cabelo! – Ela analisava as mechas, exasperada – Meu cabelo está todo _errado!_

- Jenny, meu amor, seu cabelo _sempre_ foi preto... – Peyton dizia, rindo.

- Me solta, imbecil! – Ela o empurrava, irritada.

_- O que está acontendo aqui?_- Uma enfermeira adentrou o recinto. – A paciente! Ela acordou! Vou chamar o doutor, _não a agite!_

E se foi, correndo.

- E Piper? Onde está Piper?

- Está em casa. _Nossa _casa. Tudo mudou agora, Jenny. Eu consegui! Era só uma cadeia de aminoácidos o que faltava! Era essa a chave! Eles reagiam a estímulos fortes! Você foi a chave desde o princípio. Estou usando essa pele há mais de uma semana!

- _Oh Peyton! _– Jenny não queria chorar, mas novamente, não conseguiu evitar.

O médico foi entrando atrás de uma esbaforida enfermeira. Ela colocou Peyton para fora antes que algo mais pudesse ser dito. Os dois se deram um último sorriso antes de Jenny ser examinada.


	7. Epílogo

Epílogo –

Como era bom olhar o céu ainda escuro com a brisa batendo em seu rosto. Alimentar patos e cisnes, observar o amanhecer... A paisagem do parque era maravilhosa, tão arborizado, a grama verde como um dia fresco de verão...

Peyton apoiava a mão direita no ombro de Jenny, que sentava numa cadeira de rodas. Ela colocou a mão esquerda por cima da que estava em seu ombro e disse:

- Será que algum dia voltarei a andar? Eu gostava mesmo das passarelas... Vou perder a Semana de Moda em Milão esse ano e sabe lá quantas mais. Isso me entristece. Ao menos ainda estou trabalhando como estilista... Moda sempre será a minha vida.

Peyton beijou –lhe o topo da cabeça.

- Não se preocupe, só algumas sessões de fisioterapia e você ficará bem. – Ele disse, francamente otimista, e retrucou - Achei que _eu _fosse a sua vida.

E Jenny, acariciando seu pequeno yorkshire, que dormia em seu colo:

- _Piper _é minha vida. Você é só um ex-feioso de quem tive pena.

- Ai! Essa doeu. Vou jogar você no lago, não se esqueça de que sou eu quem está no controle agora.

Jenny pressionou a mão de Peyton gentilmente e disse:

- Eu não faria isso se fosse você. Tenho amigos influentes...

Ele apoiou o queixo na cabeça de Jenny e os dois ficaram observando a aurora de uma nova era.


End file.
